Dark Roars
Dark Roars is a Raid Event scheduled to start on May 31, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on June 7, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and third in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from June 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * PWR 22 UR as High Ranking Reward. * High Ranking ends at rank 110 instead of rank 240. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Volkrinter the Star-Eater (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Distinguished Molitova (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Sacrificing Salvador (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Attuning Belgantier (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "Not every day you get to feast your eyes on a smorgasbord like this, right?" Situated atop a cliff overlooking a scenic landscape, the man made conversation after setting a small cooking fire. Elimval offered a token affirmation, but you could see the worry within her eyes. The vista was indeed gorgeous, with sunlight streaming down upon the jutting mountain peaks and the valley caressed by gentle breezes. In the midst of the greenery lay the modest but historical domain of Drakeshire. However, the view did nothing to soothe your anxiety, for it had been a number of days since Salvador left, claiming he would bring you the Dragons' Chalice. It was one of three Blessed Chalices, given to the three subjugated races when Ildanev's rule was established. Between them, they held the entire records of the planet's history. You had already discovered the massive Giants' Chalice held within the treasure stores of Loftgygs, and as it allowed you to recover a portion of your missing memory, you hoped to locate the others. Regardless, it would have been tragic for Salvador to perish for your sake. The night before his departure, when Elimval had already fallen asleep, he suddenly spoke to you while huddled around the burning campfire to stave off the evening chill. "I'm headin' out at the crack of dawn to get the Dragons' Chalice for you. It's best I go it alone since there's no way they'll give a warm welcome to a wanted fugitive. And the place's lousy with dragons, since they've been trainin' them for everythin' from transport to combat since way back when. It's usually pretty calm, but they're always on edge. I should know..." Then, the next morning, you awoke to find he had indeed departed. ...... "Looks like the water's ready. Fancy some tea?" The traveler opened a container of fragrant tea leaves, but you politely declined as you were soon to leave for Drakeshire. However, as you walked to the cliff's edge to better study the village's layout, you glanced over at the man's strange covered wagon. In the place of a beast of burden was a torn harness. Taking notice, he explained the circumstances with a remorseful sigh. "Yup, my horse had enough of hauling me around and decided to take a permanent vacation, so I pulled that wagon here all by myself. Maybe I should try a Cryptid next time, since they have stamina and fighting spirit to spare. With any luck, that town will have a spare dragon handy..." Taking another look at his wagon, you saw a number of instruments and scrolls suspended from the canvas. It might have been carrying a considerable load, for the wheels had sunk into the soil. "I try to pack light, but when you're in my line of work, that's a bit of a tall order. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a peddler; I'm more of a handyman, you could say. I go wherever I feel like it and take jobs for anyone willing to throw down some coin: fixing books and magic items, private investigation, playing music, interpreting... you name it." His garb was indeed weathered, but it was of surprisingly fine quality. Perhaps with proper washing, the white color of the embroidered fabric would return brighter than the sun. That only lent further mystery to his background, but before you could consider it too deeply, Elimval began to panic. "H-Hero! Look at the sky over there! Something's not right!" She pointed at the far horizon, where you could see the once blue skies had been enshrouded by dark clouds. Although they crackled like thunderclouds, the speed of their formation was decidedly abnormal. "I can also see something is flying towards us... It's a dragon!" The winged figure approached bearing a rider, and for a moment, you assumed it to be Salvador. However, the person atop the dragon was not a man, but a young woman. More concerning was the dragon that carried her. Its eyes were clouded, spittle hung from its slackened jaws, and its wings were turning darker by the moment. It was clearly becoming a Stigmal. You unsheathed your blade as it began to writhe erratically. "It's trying to throw her off! We need to help her before she... Oh no!" ...... "Thank Heavens... It seems she has only lost consciousness." The moment before she reached the ground, you caught her with a diving leap. Her fall was not fatal, but her face was pale and damp with perspiration. "Hello? Are you okay?" Elimval spoke to her, and the woman's eyelids flickered as she weakly opened them. "S-Salvador..." Your body tensed up at the name and Elimval's eyes widened. "Did she just say...?" The woman groggily turned her head towards you and suddenly bolted upright. "It's you!" She reached out to your neckerchief and pulled it aside, revealing the Stigma upon your chest. "Yeah, there's no mistaking it! You must be the one Salvador was talking about!" She seemed to be acquainted with him somehow, but before you could inquire as to how, words leapt from her tongue in rapid succession. "He told me to find you to tell you to run away, but I can't leave him alone! I just know Brigg's going to kill him for releasing those dragons, no matter how many years ago it was! They have him locked up in jail, but it's only a matter of time until...!" The woman started shaking all over, but she soon recovered her nerves and continued. "Anyway, I was going to break him out, but before I could, the dragons..." A terrifying roar rent the air. It was the dragon that had thrown the woman off its body. "...Turned into Stigmals... Nearly all of them..." As she spoke, more dragons appeared in the darkened skies, their sinister howls echoing far and wide. Furthermore, from the north you could see more dragons approaching, each one carrying a battle-ready soldier. "Hero... are they...?" Elimval quailed with fear. They were unquestionably the Lightholders. They must had been informed of the spread of the Stigmals the moment the outbreak occurred. While you were focused upon them, the woman clutched at your sleeves. "If you're Salvador's friend, you got to be worried about him, aren't you? Me too. We were childhood friends, but I haven't seen him in years, not since the day he... In any case, he's still in confinement, but Brigg is plotting to kill him in the chaos if the dragons don't destroy the jail first. Please, we need to hurry!" You nodded reassuringly. Both you and Elimval had every intention of rushing to Salvador's rescue. It did not matter how many dragons obstructed your path or if the Lightholders found you, you owed a debt to him which honor demanded you repay. You helped the relieved woman to her feet. "Thank you so much! Oh, I realized I haven't introduced myself yet. You can call me Libeth. Now, let's get back to..." "Actually, could I trouble you to include me in your little party?" The freelancing traveler from before called out from behind. The proximity of his voice came as a surprise, as you had been completely unaware of his approach. "How do you do, miss? My name is Ripley, a wandering jack-of-all-trades. I couldn't help overhearing your plight and would be willing to offer my services. More hands make for light work, as the saying goes. I'm not exactly one for strength, but I'm confident in my speed, so I won't be a burden, if nothing else. ...What's the matter, my dear elf? There's no need to be suspicious, haha." He gave a good-natured smile as he continued. "I may not be a selfless paragon of justice, but I'm a rational, honest type. So, if we manage to find your friend, I only ask for some help in procuring a dragon. There, now my dark ulterior motive has come to light. Still think I'm untrustworthy? Then let's say I'll even be willing to overlook 'that'..." He cast his gaze over the Stigma upon your breast. "Of course, this is all assuming there are still dragons unaffected by the Stigma..." He appeared to be rather experienced, giving no sign of apprehension despite the imminent danger and instead maintaining a veneer of composure and geniality. Libeth boldly replied to his proposition. "Yeah, some of the other breeders took as many as they could away from the town once the Stigma started spreading. That's even why Salvador got caught, because he also went back to check for more. Anyway, I think we have a deal, Mr. Ripley! Let's get moving!" The skies above Drakeshire grew more tempestuous, a strange atmosphere filling the air. As the four of you descended from the cliff and ran towards the town, you swore you would not rest until Salvador had been freed. Epilogue "Being popular must be pretty tough, Hero. Everyone's always wanting a piece of you." Ripley bantered as you all desperately evaded the dragons' fiery breath and severing claws. Although the Dragons' Chalice was since to be in Drakeshire, you had found naught but devastation wreaked by the Stigma-afflicted beasts. The Lightholders, infuriated by the realization they had been deceived about your death, merely exacerbated the chaos. As they cooperated with the dragon trainers to fight the dragons high in the scorching air, a specialized detachment pursued you on the ground. Meanwhile, Libeth had been leading you through the bedlam to where Salvador was being held captive, the manor of House Draketalon. Captured while attempting to retrieve the Chalice for your sake, you felt responsible in freeing him. However, the other new addition to your party was unconducive to your goal. "Ripley! What's the matter?! Don't just stand there, move!" Libeth called out as a dragon larger than any you had seen thus far charged down the street towards Ripley, who had frozen with fear. Although wingless, its roar was characteristic of a creature possessed by the Stigma's power. Knowing Ripley's life was in danger, you immediately pulled him away to draw the attention of the rampaging beast to yourself. When it lowered its head to snap you in its fangs, you nimbly dove to the ground and plunged your blade into the underside of its jaw. Shocked by the pain, its legs buckled and dropped its entire girth with a thud. "I thought I was going to end up a pile of bones in its gullet. You have my thanks once more." His usual smile returned with only his wavering voice proof of his panic. You had indeed rescued him from peril on a number of occasions, for though his speed was as impressive as he claimed and proved useful in establishing diversions, he lacked the ability to defend himself whenever his plans failed. It could possibly be attributed to his carefree demeanor, but you began to suspect he was testing you. There was usually adequate time for him to escape on his own. "That one might've looked big, but it's only one of our mid-sizers. We usually keep them in a field on the outskirts of town, so I'm not sure why it's become a Stigmal..." Libeth turned her gaze from the fallen dragon to a point off in the distance. "We'll need to take a detour since I'll bet there are more of them around here, but it won't be much further..." ...... Libeth's detour carried you through a silent graveyard. In contrast to the glaring flames of the dragons' assault, your present surroundings were muted and dismal. "It's nice they're still respectful of the dead. But there were a lot more dragons than I expected. Have you not gone through the customary culling yet?" Libeth was notably jolted by Ripley's remark. "Wow, you know your stuff. But no, we have. Trust me, we had to take care of nearly double the ones we fought today." "Heh, I suppose they don't call this place 'Drakeshire' for nothing. Still, had these dragons not become Stigmals, one might think you could match the imperial army in raw power." "...We make sure that doesn't happen." Elimval interjected with a question, the same one that was on your mind. "Excuse me, but why do you have to cull the dragons?" "We're only allowed to keep dragons that can be used for fighting or transportation. The ones who can't... get put down." Libeth explained in a halting voice how since long ago, Drakeshire's primary export was their dragons which were chiefly hired out to do battle or haul freight, with the former being the more requested. Before Ildanev's rule, it was said to have been home to a variety of dragon breeds, which were divided up between five families to raise and train. The largest dragons required a hundred people to control, and had been oft requested for fighting civil wars until Ildanev imposed restrictions on such skirmishes that regulating the size of beast which could be employed for warfare. As a result, those large dragons saw little fighting, and the trainers struggled to find methods for the naturally aggressive creatures to safely release their destructive impulses. Simultaneously easier yet harder was the annual culling of dragons deemed unfit for labor. Their neglect to do so would be seen as intent to launch a rebellion against the empire and subject to severe punishment. Those dragons died only so the town could live. "It seems like a good idea to me even if there wasn't a mandate. You wouldn't want a bunch of useless dragons eating up all your food without earning it, right?" Libeth's face hardened at Ripley's off-hand comment, but she held her tongue. "In any case, I believe it is in fact the Draketalons' responsibility to handle the culling if I'm not mistaken." "...You really do know your stuff. Yes, I can confirm that because I'm a Draketalon myself. We're in charge of it because it's the duty of the best breeders in the town, which would be us. And my cousin Brigg is the current head." "So it was your own relative that placed Salvador into confinement?" Elimval tilted her head, and Libeth faltered for words once more. "Well..." After a number of steps, she came to a halt before a grand tombstone and gazed at it as if pleading for an answer. While she remained silent, you inspected the engraving: "Here lies Molitova." "Molitova... she taught Brigg, Salvador, and I. There was no better dragon breeder, and the greatest proof of that is that Salvador wasn't originally one of the five clans..." ...... "You never were a true dragon trainer like the rest of us, were you, Salvador? So why are you always getting in my way?!" In a damp chamber surrounded by a lattice of iron bars, a man bellowed at the archer, seated upon the ground with legs bound in shackles. He roughly seized Salvador's head by his silver hair and forced it into the stone ground. "Answer me." His body was riddled with welts and incisions, and each breath was accompanied by the ache of broken ribs. However, his spirit had not been broken. Spitting out the pooled blood in his mouth, he brazenly smirked at his captor. "It's not like I want to, Brigg. But you thinkin' I am explains a lot." That only provoked Brigg into kicking him in the stomach. "Gurh..." "Whether you want to or not is irrelevant. It doesn't change how everyone preferred you to me, even though I am eldest son of the Draketalons while you were nothing more than a foundling who started from the bottom rung of the ladder. First you somehow won over Molitova, then Libeth, and then the rest of those ignorant fools." He kicked him again before continuing. "But to be honest, none of that matters to me. What I find unacceptable were the dragons you trained. You aren't even a native but your dragons were faster and more obedient than everyone's but Molitova's! You were better off hatching eggs, Salvador. Then none of this would've ever happened." Caring for the dragon eggs may have been seen as trifling to the clans at large, but Salvador had always regarded the role with great pride, even more than the day he first rode a dragon. Yet that achievement held its own importance, representing how he was regarded as an equal by his peers. He then went on to make friends such as Libeth and even Brigg. And it was all due to the efforts of Molitova. She was said to be the greatest dragon trainer in Drakeshire's long history, able to tame even the unruliest brutes that no one else could command. It had been her who took note of Salvador's attentiveness in incubating the dragon eggs and taught him how to become a full-fledged trainer. With his talents realized, he could drive dragons faster than anyone else, no matter how slow the whims of nature dictated their pace. On occasion, he would recall one of her rare, and therefore valuable, lectures. "I know you're good at driving dragons, Salvador, but you can't let yourself get too attached to them. I know you love them more than anything, but you can't be a top-class trainer without knowing when to let go. That goes for all of you. There might be a time when you absolutely have to kill the dragons you've trained, so you can't let emotions cloud your judgment. And if you need help with that, just call on me and I'll come running. See this scale? It's from a dragon that lived when the empire was founded, and I swore upon it that I would come to save my students whenever they're in trouble." True to her word, some years later, she had come to rescue Brigg who had accidentally become locked in a cage with a mid-sized dragon. Although she was off on mercenary work, the scale's power had allowed her to return instantaneously, but in a cruel twist of fate, she perished as she freed Brigg. He was changed after the ordeal, acting more mature and straightforward, but revealing his disdain for Salvador when no one else was present. Later, after becoming the head of the Draketalons, record numbers of dragons were killed during the culling, unable to meet his stricter standards. Salvador was reprehensive of his bloodlust, and so he took advantage of his history with incubating the dragon eggs and... "Whatever happened to that dragon egg you stole? You had to know that was specifically bred to be the exemplar of the species, and fit to become my personal mount. Did you want it for yourself? Or did you just hate me that much?" He swung his leg at Salvador's battered body again. "I never expected you to return so audaciously, and for the Dragons' Chalice at that. Unfortunately, we're currently using it to confine the Star-Eater, not that we'd ever hand it over to the likes of you." As he hurled abuse without restraint, so did he continue to stomp upon Salvador. "Sire, I come with a report!" A servant approached with a frantic call and Brigg turned towards the door. "I beg your pardon for the interruption, but we have finally lost the largest dragons to the Stigma, including Lowegr! They've already killed most of our breeders, and the Lightholders have suffered severe losses as well. They're requesting your presence immediately!" Salvador overheard the news and his heart now wrenched with sorrow as he imagined what would happen should the worst come to pass. Brigg dismissed the servant before speaking to his captive without so much as a parting glance. "So even the wise Lowegr has been affected... Drakeshire is teetering on the brink of destruction, Salvador. But just think -- if I were to resolve this crisis, wouldn't that make me the strongest beyond all doubt? Hehe, it was rather considerate of that man in white to provide me withat that little bottle. It's thanks to him that I will be supreme. Hahahaha..." ...... "Molitovatold us then that she'd swore to save her students. But..." Silence lingered over the graveyard, but the red of the grim sky deepened with the nearing calamity. Libeth had shared her history and the link between her, Brigg, Salvador, and Molitova. "So she swore upon an ancient dragon scale, huh?" Ripley muttered with an intrigued tone. "We looked for it after the dragon had been calmed, but it must have vanished since none of us could find it on her body. We never talked about it since it basically exchanged Brigg's life for hers, but it held a lot of value to us." While she elucidated the details of other matters, your mind remained focused upon Salvador. You had not known him for long, but it was inconceivable he stole the dragon egg out of greed. There had to have been another reason. "...Wait, is that Lowegr?!" Libeth suddenly raised her voice in alarm, diverting your attention towards the Draketalon manor. A dragon far beyond the scale of the mid-size dragon from before loomed overhead, craning its neck back as if drinking the skies above. "H-Hero..." Elimval's apprehension was plain upon her face. Even you could do nothing but gaze at the overwhelming size of the monster. However, you would need to escape its grasp, if not its notice, to liberate Salvador. "That's just a little bit more than I bargained for, so I think I'll excuse myself here. Take care now and good luck!" No sooner had Ripley said his farewell than he sprinted in the direction opposite of the manor. Elimval was shocked anew at his apparent cowardice. "Ripley, wait! How can you leave us so suddenly?!" "Sorry, but that's just how it is! But look, it seems you have a new friend to take my place." He pointed off into the distance, and Libeth shouted in surprise. A beautiful dragon with a fearless glint in its eye calmly descended towards you upon outstretched wings. "I've never seen that dragon before! And it doesn't look like a Stigmal either! ...Could it be...?" ...... The watchmen and the servants had perished in the inferno of the manor. As the flames reached below ground, the stone floor of the dungeon also began to glow red. Salvador coughed from the smoke as the heat continued to escalate. Although he ached all over his body, he still smiled in the face of imminent death, picturing a livid Brigg denied the privilege of torturing the life out of his assumed rival. It was just as well that he enjoyed the final moment of amusement, for his fate was sealed. He had only two regrets as his consciousness faded and he closed his eyes: not knowing the whereabouts of the dragon he had released those years ago, and the abandonment of the kindred spirits who prized justice above all. "But they're probably far away, with any luck..." However, a faint sound of a door opening roused his eyelids to open slightly. Heavy footsteps shook the chamber, and he could see a large, winged presence through the haze beyond the bars. In the next moment, the entire cell door was torn from its hinges and a dragon bearing a familiar figure stepped forth. Salvador grinned weakly. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze." ...... "Kraaaaah!" With soil-gouging claws and stone-rending fangs, the Stigmal dragon guru Lowegr slaughtered the diminutive humans foolishly attempting to quell his anger. "This is bad... Lowegr's always been unmatched in strength, but it was usually too smart to use it. Not anymore..." You and Salvador looked down upon the enormous beast from aboard the dragon, dubbed Nadim, which had helped you free the archer. It was the very same one he had released long ago, saving it from its fate as Brigg's personal pet. Salvador knew he would not treat it with the care a magnificent specimen deserved and possibly resort to culling it should it not demonstrate perfect obedience to his whims. That was why he had willingly thrown away everything he had earned to ensure its survival. That sacrifice manifested as a favorable one, for it was the faint memory of his scent that allowed him to unerringly navigate through the manor and to the dungeon, where it gently nuzzled his sore body. Although Salvador had been rejuvenated by the reunion, he struggled to devise some method to stop Lowegr and the others, for even a dragon of Nadim's size could only accomplish so much. "Hey, I thought you said the Lightholders were here." As you looked around, you noticed there was indeed no sign of the imperial forces. It was only when you peered through the smoky skies to the north that you saw them in retreat. "Runnin' away, eh? This's worse than I thought... Looks like we'll have to fend for ourselves." However, many dragon trainers had also perished in the disaster. The other dragons were dangerous, but slaying Lowegr was critical, as he could easily bring about the downfall of Drakeshire alone. "Whoa, hold on tight!" It seemed the great sage had noticed you, for he raised a claw to swipe at Nadim and sent a billow of hot air skyward with his wings. "Gaaaaaaaah!" Caught in the whirling wind, the three of you plummeted towards the ground. Nadim flapped its wings wildly in an attempt to stabilize itself as you and Salvador held on. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself staring directly into the maddened glare of Lowegr. Salvador muttered with frustration. "Oh, for the love of..." The dragon's jaw opened wide and inhaled air. Far in the back of its throat, you saw a mounting fire as it attempted to draw you in. Yet at that moment, you heard a new voice behind you. "Get it away, Salvador! Pull back on the reins!" You looked behind you to see an unfamiliar woman. The outline of her body wavered slightly as if a mirage, evidence she was not human. "Molitova? What're...?" After reflexively tugging on the harness to evade Lowegr, Salvador was granted the opportunity to be taken by surprise. "Didn't I tell you I'd save my students in danger?" The legendary dragon trainer, Molitova, flashed a grin as she gripped her bow tightly and launched a fusillade of arrows at the nearby Stigmals. "Some man in white placed another ancient dragon scale on my grave. I never expected another one like mine to exist, but that's why I'm back, at least for a little while." You knew she spoke of Ripley, but you did not understand how he possessed something so rare. "Hey, this isn't the time for blubbering, Salvador!" She teasingly scolded Salvador, and her shaken student rubbed his reddish cheeks. "I-I know! Knock it off, all right?" "Anyway, I know there isn't time to fill me in, but I can tell the dragons have completely lost their marbles. There's only one thing to do: fight back. Didn't I always say you can't be a top-class trainer without knowing when to let go? That's what love is all about. And as for how we're going to do that, you should already know the answer..." ...... Nadim carried you to an expansive plain outside the town. After the three of you dismounted, Molitova spoke. "Wake up, Volkrinter." Her words were followed by a terrible rumbling as the ground split beneath your feet. "Bhroooooooo!" With a deafening cry, a gargantuan dragon burst from underground. It was Volkrinter, the most recalcitrant creature in Drakeshire's history. Driven by insatiable hunger, it would consume everything within reach. People rumored it could even swallow the stars, and so it was dubbed "the Star-Eater." However, it soon became impossible to control, and so it was sealed away, only returning at Molitova's request. She was the lone trainer who could curb its urges, but after her death, it was resealed. For a moment, you could only gaze awestruck by the beast's mass, far surpassing Lowegr's. "Get back on Nadim before it flattens us!" Complying at once, you and Salvador leapt aboard and it lifted you higher and higher. The seemingly laborious climb only accentuated Volkrinter's size. "So what are we gonna do after Volkrinter's eaten the Stigmals? It's gonna be a pain to seal it away when it's done, y'know." "Just let me worry about that, okay?" After finally reaching an altitude exceeding Volkrinter's height, Molitova leapt off and glided to its head. "It's dinner time, you big glutton! And we've got an all-you-can-eat buffet ready just for you!" As it lumbered towards the town, the dragon Stigmals sensed its arrival and moved in to attack only to be effortlessly gulped down its volcano-like mouth. After taking a moment to savor the morsels, it continued into the town proper where it focused upon the mid-sized dragons running along the ground. "There's a good dragon. Finish your plate." Urged by Molitova, Volkrinter snatched up the fleeing Stigmals, gradually reducing their numbers. It carefully stepped through the streets as it did so, appearing for all the world as an enormous bird picking seeds from the soil. Finally, it approached the Draketalon manor. "And now for the main course..." Her voice trembled slightly in spite of herself. It was truly a loss to kill the wizened dragon, but there was no other choice. Salvador also observed dourly as Volkrinter extended a massive claw towards Lowegr... ...... The three of you waited atop Nadim, watching Volkrinter chew the last of the dragon meat. Although you were relieved it had consumed the Stigmals, there was concern it would consequentially become afflicted. "Don't sweat it. Its hunger is both its strength and its weakness." Molitova's voice was cold as she watched the dragon swallow the last of its meal. Then, it gave a low growl as it realized something was amiss, and its stomach began to swell. "The key to controlling Volkrinter is to keep giving it food, but there was always the problem of having enough on hand to get it to obey long enough to accomplish anything... until now." Her voice had tightened once again, and that was when you realized that Volkrinter had doomed itself. Despite its difficult nature, Molitova still regarded it as precious. "I rode a lot of dragons in my time, but you were truly something else, Volkrinter." It gave a conspicuously loud roar as its gullet expanded, stretching his scaly hide tighter and tighter until it finally burst open. Partially digested meat and whitened bones were mixed with the sandy stream that poured out. Before the dust could settle, the Star-Eater fell to the ground. "It turns everything it eats into ash with the fire in its belly, but this time it was a little too much for it to handle." At that moment, her body began to fade into the ether. "Seems that my time has come again. Don't forget what I told you, Salvador. I'll be praying for your and the others' happiness. So, until we meet on the other side..." And with that, she vanished completely. Salvador stared into the endless sky, silent as if recalling memories of her. However, his moment of reminiscence was ruined by an enraged voice. "Salvador! There you are!" A black creature bolted towards you from the side with incredible speed. It was a Stigmal dragon that had evaded Volkrinter's feast, but only because it was carrying a man. His expression was one of pure spite as he glared at Salvador. You unsheathed your blade, sensing he was Brigg. But rather than follow suit, he maneuvered his dragon to the front of Nadim and splashed a dark liquid over its face. "Nooo!" Salvador gave a pained cry as the very dragon you were riding turned darker. It had been tainted with Creepmud. "I am supreme... I am supreme... I am..." Whatever Brigg had done to control his Stigmal mount had worn off as it shook him from its back. He was so consumed by rage that he made no attempt to stay on, and he soon plunged towards the ground, still declaring his supremacy... ...... Nadim's breathing was ragged as Salvador struggled to return it to the town center. However, it soon gave a fearsome shriek, heralding its complete transformation into a mad beast was nearing. The surviving dragon trainers heard it and gathered below. "Blast it all!" Salvador snatched the bow from his back and pointed an arrow at Nadim's head, hands trembling. You told him to stay his weapon, offering to slay the beast in his stead, but he flatly rejected. "No... This is somethin' I gotta do." He tightened his grip and drew back on the string while repeating his master's words. "You can't be a top-class trainer without knowin' when to let go." Then, he released the arrow, striking the dragon for which he had once sacrificed everything. ...... "Libeth, I heard the dragons we moved to the south forest are still fine. Maybe we should call them back now. ...Hey, are you listenin'?" On the grounds of the Draketalon estate was a towering pile of soot. The Komora Stones from the consumed Stigmals scattered about it could be seen glinting underneath the waning sunlight. With the crisis passed, the surviving townspeople set about reclaiming the evacuated dragons and repairing the damage. "Look, Salvador." A short distance from the hill of ash, Libeth stood before the corpse of Brigg, partially embedded in the soil. A single streak could be seen from each of her watery eyes. "The only thing he did wrong... was look up to you too much." The archer gave a slight nod as the breeze began to blow. Their moment of reflection was cut short by Elimval's voice, ringing from off in the distance. "Hero! Salvador! I've found it!" As she ran closer, you could see she was holding a golden goblet. Its luster was obscured by the gray ash, but there was little doubt it was the treasure you had sought. Salvador's face brightened somewhat. "Oh yeah, I remember Brigg mentioned somethin' about how the Dragons' Chalice was used to seal Volkrinter. Makes sense it'd be here." Your heart full of anticipation, you ran to Elimval and received the Chalice from her hands... ...... "Well, I imagine they've found the Dragons' Chalice by now." From the cliff side near his horseless covered wagon, Ripley looked over Drakeshire once again. "Whew, I'm beat. I must be getting old if a bit of running around is enough to make me sore. Let's see about fixing some dinner..." He climbed the stepladder and into his carriage. In one corner amongst his disheveled possessions, there was a black lump of meat lying in a pool of blood. "Phew, seems like eating you is out of the question! Too bad it was a snap decision or I could've at least salted you. Although if it wasn't so short notice, I wouldn't have had to dispose of you at all." He pinched his nose as the odor of rotting horse flesh intruded upon his nostrils. Atop the heap rested the severed head of his former steed. "...Come now, no need to give me the silent treatment. You were a necessary sacrifice if I was going to acquaint myself without raising too much suspicion. You have to admit that much, right?" Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:Dark Roars Category:Malice Canon